epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 16: Five Nights At Freddy's vs The Pac-Man Ghosts
(And here we are, at the finale at last! It's been a good run, and thank you all so much for the support you've given the newbie. I hope you enjoy this. Also, there have been complaints from those of you with wider screens that my battles don't format properly. I've tried a few measures but nothing's worked, so I hope this last measure I've taken fixes the problem once and for all; very wide pics with a lot of black.) ---- CYAN'S RAP BATTLES! VS BEGIN! 'Freddy': Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Keep your hands on the lights, Because it’s known that I’m a stone cold killer on the mic. You better be afraid, trying to rap against Fred. I would murder you horribly, but, well. You’re already dead. You see, when you’re haunting the night shift, you’re in my pizzeria. No point trying to run or hide, because I am the God here! So sit down at a table. I recommend the spaghetti. You can’t eat it, but you’re all meals anyway to Golden Freddy. 'Clyde': I’m guessing you must be a little rusty at trying to rap. You’re not fresh, you’re dusty. Just like your top hat. We are the Pac-Man ghosts! Rocking the arcade! You can’t escape us. We’ll hunt you down and take your lives in this maze! Spooking out gamers all over the world for 34 years. We’re pros at making arcaders sweat. We ARE their fear! We hunt what looks like a pizza everyday, so nice try. But we don’t find you scary, Teddy. Go home and fix your bowtie. 'Bonnie': Did somebody say ‘34? Now the four of you should just hide. Because I’m your greatest enemy, Ghostie. This is no ‘Bonnie and Clyde’ It’s the big blue rabbit with the electric guitar. Call me the ‘Bonnie Prince’, Because I’m a goddamn rock star! Don’t be hating on bowties. Didn’t you know that they’re cool? I am a robot! I’m four rooms away from terminating this ghoul! You gobble the face of Pac-Man like he gobbles berries, But try and gobble my face off, you’ll just make me more scary! 'Pinky': Are you supposed to be a bunny? You look more like a pig! Silly rabbit! These tedious hide and seek tricks are for kids! Not that you’d know entertainment if it bit you in the tail. We’re video game legends! You stay in the same spot and flail. Wakka Wakka! You eat like a hungry hungry hippo. I was the original unknown-gendered hunter in my foursome. Stop killing your customers and letting their bodies rot, you sicko! You and your animatronics suck! Me and my ghosts are awesome! 'Chica': Oh, hello, Pinky. I guess that must make me the brain. You see how I twitch like this? I’m completely insane. Cross me, and you’ll go to hell in a handbasket. Unless you are a girl, of course. Did you know I’m a chick magnet? I’m the malfuctioning mascot. Can’t you tell from my eyes? I’ll drag you to the kitchen, and make a Pinky Pie. Serve it up the next day with a little parmesan cheese. Now you can really make the children happy. Let’s Eat! 'Blinky': You you assume you can touch us? Is that what you think? One touch is game over, man! So don’t even blink. I’m always on the move. I’m a constantly dangerous sprite. While you stay still when you’re watched and play Red-Light-Steam-Greenlight. So keep your eye on the cameras, because the longer you take, The faster I get. I’ll give you a reason to shake! You think I’ll let you live to see F.N.A.F 2? Sorry, birdie. Bye Bye. There’s no sequel for you. 'Foxy': ‘What’s the time, Mr. Wolf?’ Do any of you ghosts know? It doesn’t matter. You all forgot to check Pirate Cove! I’m the fastest runner there is, I move even when watched. Y’arrr! I’ll clear the room, and put your eyes back in their box. You should all flee from me like I’ve eaten a power pellet. Except it never wears off, and there are. No. Exits. You four haunting spirits will have wish you’d gone to heaven, When the game of 1980 meets the bite of ‘87! 'Inky': We’re all missing the big picture. Your guy’s game is terrible. We put Namco on the map! Our two games aren’t even comparable. It’s just nothing but a load of really cheap jumpscares. You’re like a remake of the Scary Maze game, but with a bear! And Foxy. You’re good at nothing but spawning Seven Seas of Yiff. Is this all that the the Fox says? I better go tell Ylvis. It’s time to bring this Epic Rap Battle to a closure. Everyone knows that we’re better. Your lives are up. Game Over. WHO WON? Team FNAF Team Pac-Man Category:Blog posts